earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
New Zealand
Geography New Zealand is a nation based in the southwestern Pacific ocean. The nation consists of two main islands with many smaller islands just off the coast. The terrain of the two islands vary, with the South island consisting mostly of Mountains and occasional snow and the North consisting mostly of densely forested areas and vast lakes. Description The capital, Wanganui, is based on the North Island and is the largest city in terms of town size, the city with the largest population however is the City of Northland again based on the North Island. These two towns are known to be very developed. History Transport Ice roads and underground railway. Towns and Mayors of NZ 16 cities are now part of New Zealand, 10 of them are on Northern Island and 6 of them are on Southern Island including a two tiny islands called Antipodes Islands, which is located far away but is off the coast of South Island and Waitangi, which is located on Chatham Islands. list of mayors: Tribubb, Mochoimochi, DaSeaLCorey, Kra_Ze, FinkleTheTinkler, OfficialSprite, Tezlz, ElderEnocan, Stru007, Dustycarrot, ZergTR, acetag, CuttleFishNZ, serpent_mr, Kitsuu_, Boofy2014, SsFrenchDollarsS Wanganui Wanganui is New Zealand's capital and the oldest remaining city in the Southern Hemisphere. The owner Tribubb made city in October 26th of 2018 12 hours after the server was created and made the city to now look like an ancient town with tall and ancient looking structures. Located near the bottom of North Island, It is the most developed city as of 2019. Coro Coro is the second most developed town as of 2019. The owner Precise, who is also a moderator unfortunately left the server on 26th october 2019 and gave his place to his trusted resident EthanBoss, but then on November 4th 2019, EthanBoss gave his mayor role to FinkletheTinkler He created this town on January 25th 2019 and this town is located near middle, near East of North Island. Coro is known for having nice looking garden themes mixed with a bit of modern and village vibes. Coro holds the most residents in a town in New Zealand as of October 2019. Christchurch Christchurch is the biggest and most developed town located in the South Island. The owner CuttleFishNZ created this town on December 4th 2018 and this town is located east on the South Island. Christchurch is designed to look like a village with a little bit of modern mixed into it. Hobbiton Hobbiton is the second oldest town in New Zealand. The information we know is unclear as of October 2019 as this town has fallen and is working to get revived again. The owner Tezlz made the town to look like the actual existing tourist attraction "Hobbiton" in matamata, where the movie "The Hobbit" was made. The houses have round doors and are under hills like the actual Hobbiton houses. Ruatoria Ruatoria is a town located in the east and is one of the many developed towns in New Zealand. The owner Stru007 created this town on September 13th 2019 and the owner Stru made the town look like a casual village. Ruatoria has docks around the edges which give a nice waterfront view to people who visit Ruatoria. Hawkes Bay Hawkes Bay is a town located next to Wanganui and is again one of the most developed towns in New Zealand. The owner DustyCarrot created this town on May 10th 2019 and made the town look like another casual but splendid village. Northland (Bukjoknalla) Northland (used to be Bukjoknalla) is a town located North and comes 6th in the biggest town by size. The owner Mochoimochi created this town on October 3rd 2019 and this town is one of the recent towns of New Zealand. The town is meant to be the first town in New Zealand to be have Asian vibes but also to look modern and futuristic. The town has a plan to take over Auckland as it is soon going to fall and the town's future holds more towers, Asian looking architectures and modern buildings. Wairarapa Wairarapa is again one of the recent towns of New Zealand, located between Hawkes bay and Ruatoria. The owner ElderEnocan created this town on October 3rd 2019, the same day as Bukjoknalla was created. The town is around a forest area which have lots of trees around and give off a nice forest village vibe. It is small but its also very peaceful as nature surrounds the area. Wendell Wendell is a 4 chunk castle located near high mountains in the South Island. The owner Serpent_MR created Wendell not as a town but more of a castle and it has a very nice bridge connecting two towers that stand on tall mountains giving an extremely beautiful view of the mountains of South Island. The style of the castle is very fantasy like. The castle is one of the most nice places to visit out of New Zealand. Blenheim Blenheim is a small town located at the top right of the south island, to the east of the town wellington. The owner, acetag created the town on 9 of november 2019. So far the town is a chunk size of 28. Invercargill Located in the very bottom of the south island, to the east of Gore. Owner is Boofy2014 Gore Located in the very bottom of the south island, to the west of Invercargill. Owner is Kitsuu_ Wellington Located in the top of the south island, to the west of Blenheim. Owner is ZergTR New_Plymouth Located in the west of the north island. Owner is OfficialSprite Antipodes Islands Antipodes Islands (was before called Frosty Paradise) is a small island a bit far away from south island. The owner SsFrenchDollarsS made the town around a big ocean which gave the advantage of not being grieved easily. The style is a village in the middle of the ocean but there aren't any residents as of 2019. The town still has lots to expand and the future will hold something amazing for visitors. Geography Most towns that are in New Zealand in Earthmc exist in the same place in real life. Wanganui takes over Whanganui and Palmerston North, Hobbiton takes over Taupo, Coro takes over The Coromandel, Thames, Tauranga, part of Hamilton, Great Barrier Island and Rotorua, Christchurch takes over Christchurch, Bukjoknalla takes over Whangarei, Waitangi, Mangawhai, Warkworth and Omaha, Hawkes Bay takes over Nelson and Hastings, Ruatoria takes over Ruatoria, Wairarapa takes over Putere, Wendell takes over Cromwell, Gore takes over Tuatatapere and Okarito takes over Okarito. Tourist attractions/Cool places to visit Wanganui Wanganui is the oldest and the most historic town in the Southern Hemisphere. The buildings over there are ancient and tourists will definitely be intrigued. - - - - - Hobbiton Like the real life Hobbiton in New Zealand, the houses, designs, farms and terrain are created exactly like the movie set. It has nice nature area so it's a good place to check out. - - - - - - South Island South Island is always said to be more beautiful. It's true. The South Island of New Zealand has high mountains which make a beautiful view from high up and the surrounding snows and fallen towns make it look extremely gorgeous. The castle Wendell is high in the mountains so if you ever go up there, you'll get an extremely wonderful view of mountains. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - North of North Island The North side of North Island is a modern area, holding Auckland and Northland. Auckland holds New Zealand's tallest skyscraper, also known as Sky City. The tower is a reference to the Sky Tower in Auckland in real life. Northland, on the other hand is the most modern town existing in New Zealand after Greymouth. Category:Nations